


maybe i'll get drunk

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, drunk!isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: theres a really hot third year around, and the only way isak knows to deal with it is alcohol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schedazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schedazzle/gifts).



> this is for the lovely isi, because drunk isak is something that we both love  
> hope you enjoy!

Isak isn’t quite sure where he is right now. Well, that’s not entirely true – he knows he’s at a party. Magnus had dragged them all (that is, him, Jonas, and Mahdi) there because there was a 14% chance that Vilde would be there. Literally, 14%. That’s how he had persuaded them (it wasn’t ever difficult to persuade them to go to a party, but that’s not important).

So they’re at a party. That much he has established, from the crowds of people and the heavy bassline playing around him.

The thing is, he’s on his way to being drunk. And by that, he means he’s on the verge of blacking out. And the reason for that would be that he needed to forget about his problems.

It’s just one problem, actually, but that problem is right here at the party, triggering a gut instinct within Isak to down the whole bottle of whatever the fuck it is that he’s holding, and now he isn’t sure if he still has the use of his eyes, or legs, or any part of his body.

The problem’s name? Even Bech Naesheim. A really fucking hot third year, who Isak could swear took every opportunity since the first day of school two months ago to eyefuck Isak, although that’s ~~probably~~ definitely wishful thinking. Isak’s just a little bit infatuated with the older boy, despite knowing very little about him.

Isak isn’t usually in the business of drinking away his problems (seriously, he _isn’t,_ okay?) but when at a party, you do what you came to do, and for him and his friends, that was drink, and “pick up chicks”. Isak isn’t going near the second option with a ten foot pole, so he has to put twice as much effort into the first one, obviously.

Going outside is a good idea, he thinks, because he feels a little odd after downing all that alcohol. Like, he can’t see properly or walk straight, and… yeah.

He finds Jonas outside, talking casually to someone, that Isak doesn’t know, and looking his usual cool laidback self. Isak is jealous of Jonas’ ability to hold his liquor, or maybe he’s jealous of his ability not to see alcohol and immediately drink it all in one go. He can’t quite remember why he’s jealous of Jonas, to be honest. He blames the alcohol for that.

He slumps heavily down onto the bench next to Jonas with a low, drawn out “holy fuck,” as the world spins a little around him.

Jonas looks at him, one eyebrow raised. “You alright?”

“I’m fuckin’ fantastic, bro,” Isak slurs, attempting something that might be sarcasm in his drunken state. “Just fucking brilliant.”

Jonas’ eyebrows stay up, and Isak can’t help but giggle and sling an arm around the shoulders of his best friend. “Your eyebrows are incredible, Jonas. Have I ever told you that you have incredible eyebrows?”

“Thanks, Isak,” Jonas doesn’t sound enthusiastic enough.

“No but, seriously, they’re awesome! Almost as great as Even’s.”

“Even?”

“Yeah, you know,” Isak is sure Jonas knows. How would Jonas not know? “Even Bech Naesheim,” he says grandly, and then grins, proud of his ability to say his full name in his current state.

“Oh, that new third year?” Isak nods. “You think his brows are better than mine?”

Isak knows Jonas is teasing but he doesn’t know why he would ever suggest such a thing. “No! Who said anything about eyebrows? You have the best eyebrows. The best.” To prove his point, he tries to give Jonas’ eyebrows a pat, although he instead ends up poking him in the eye, giggling all the while.

Jonas looks confused. “You just said his eyebrows were better.”

“No! I would never!” He tries again to reach for Jonas’s eyebrows but this time Jonas pushes his hands away smartly.

“What’s the thing with Even, then?”

Oh, so Jonas doesn’t know. That’s interesting. Isak could have sworn he should know. Isak takes a deep breath, because he thinks this might be a secret, at least when he’s sober.

“Can you keep a secret?” he asks in a loud whisper, and doesn’t wait for Jonas to answer before continuing. “I wanna kiss him. A lot. I think? Yeah, I wanna kiss him a lot. Like all over his face. Several times.”

All that Jonas says in reply is “oh, cool.”

“It’s not cool!” Isak is quick to correct his best friend. “It’s _horrible_. He doesn’t even know who I am.”

“That’s a shame.”

“it’s _horrible_ ,” Isak repeats. “I’m gonna go and find him,” he decides.

“That’s probably not the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“No, trust me, Jonas. It’s a great idea. It’s fucking brilliant.” Isak stands up, despite the world lurching suddenly, making him nearly fall over.

Jonas pulls him back onto the bench with a roll of his eyes.

“I think you need some water.”

“Like Even you mean,” Isak giggles.

“What?”

“That’s a thing you say isn’t it? Like about hot guys?”

“Isak, I have no idea what you’re trying to say.”

“Like, because,” Isak’s brain struggles to supply him with the answers for a moment. “Because I’m thirsty? Get it?” He looks at Jonas expectantly. “I’m fucking hilarious, Jonas. And thirsty. For Even’s-”

“I’m getting you some water,” Jonas interrupts, and stands. “Wait here, okay?”

It doesn’t cross Isak’s mind to disobey him, so he sits patiently on the bench for about five seconds, until someone else comes and sits next to him, and makes Isak’s drunk brain go into overdrive.

“Hey, Isak, isn’t it?” Even smirks at him, and Isak is pretty sure his jaw has gone through the floor and is now well on its way to the other side of the world.

“Yeah,” he manages to squeak eventually. “Hi.”

“You having a good night?” Even’s tone is light, conversational, but Isak can’t really think past Even’s lips, which look really fucking kissable right now. He’s definitely staring, and he definitely should have thought through drinking this much.

“Holy shit, you’re really hot,” Isak manages to say, because apparently, that’s a decent answer to Even’s question.

Even’s smile just grows wider. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“What?” Isak’s eyes go wider than they’ve ever been before, he thinks. Did Even just say something along the lines of Isak being kind of maybe attractive? Wait, hang on, what’s happening?

Even doesn’t answer, instead he just licks his lips and smirks, and Isak decides that its definitely the alcohol’s fault that he can’t breathe.

Wait, now Even’s moving closer. And now there’s a hand on his cheek and another one on the back of his neck.

Isak went past the realm of not thinking straight a long time ago. He’s now pretty close to not thinking at all.

But that doesn’t really matter, because Even’s kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is part 2, hope you enjoy!!

When Isak wakes up the next day, he’s in his own bed. But he isn’t alone.

Even is curled around his back, still sleeping, one hand linked loosely with Isak’s own, resting against Isak’s stomach.

Isak is surprisingly peaceful about the fact that he can’t remember anything past Even kissing him last night, until, _wait, hang on, no he is not_. What did he do after Even kissed him? He could have done anything. This is bad.

At least he’s still wearing his clothes from last night, though. That’s probably something to be proud of when Even is in his bed.

He feels Even stirring from behind him and tries to pretend to still be asleep. Maybe Even will leave and they can never speak of this again. God, Isak is so _embarrassed._

Even does leave, at least he leaves the room. Isak thinks he can hear him go into the bathroom, but doesn’t dwell on it. He grabs his phone from the table next to him, hoping that it can help him work out what exactly he did last night. The first thing he sees is a string of texts from Jonas.

(11:21) _Hey bro, hope you’re feeling okay this morning_

_Don’t know if you remember last night but you told me a few things. Want you to know that it doesn’t change anything between us and if you ever want to talk I’m here <3_

_Oh, and good luck with Even, if he’s still with you ;)_

Isak groans loudly, throwing his phone down to press his hands to his eyes in shame. His head is still in his hands a few moments later when Even enters the room. Isak thinks it’s a lot easier to deal with this if he doesn’t look at him, so he keeps his face covered.

“You feeling okay?” Even asks, and Isak can practically _hear_ him grinning. He doesn’t answer, instead choosing to shake his head, still shielding himself from looking at Even and trying not to move too vigorously, because that would only serve to make the pounding in his head worse. Even chuckles at this display, then speaks again. “I got you some water. I imagine you need it.”

Isak groans in frustration, then realises he has to speak at some point. He takes his hands away from his face, although he doesn’t look up yet. “I’m sorry, for anything I might have done last night,” he says hesitantly, wincing every few words, partly from embarrassment and partly because his voice is too damn loud.

“How much do you remember?” Even comes and sits by him on the bed, handing him the glass of water, which Isak takes gratefully.

“Uh, nothing past, uh,” _how best to phrase this_? “Past, uh, when we, when I kissed you. If that actually happened.” He curses internally. How fucking stupid does he sound right now?

“That did actually happen, yeah.” Even’s grinning again, at least, it sounds like it. Isak still can’t bring himself to look.

Isak takes a deep breath and finally does look. Even doesn’t seem angry, or like he’s making fun of Isak. He just looks pleased, smiling at Isak happily, and Isak can’t help but smile back a little bit, because that smile is infectious. He quickly realises what he’s doing and looks away though.

“Uh, I’m sorry, if you felt like you had to look after me, or something.”

“I didn’t feel like that,” replies Even.

“No?” Isak asks, hopeful, although hopeful for what exactly, he doesn’t know.

Even shakes his head, still smiling. “Do you know what’s a good hangover cure? Food. I’m making you breakfast,” he announces, jumping off isak’s bed with far too much energy, it’s exhausting to watch.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I want to,” Even replies. “Come on, I don’t know my way around your kitchen.”

Isak stands with a groan. “I need to shower,” he says.

“Well, I wasn’t gonna say anything…”

“Fuck you,” Isak replies, with no trace of anger in his voice.

“You go shower, I’ll make breakfast,” Even grins.

“You just said you don’t know your way around my kitchen?”

“I’ll work it out,” Even winks, or tries to, and then he’s out of the room before Isak can register how odd this whole situation is.

When Isak is finished in the shower, he goes into the kitchen, and his heart drops a little at the sight of his roommate Eskild, who is taking animatedly to Even. As soon as he sees Isak he practically bounds over to stand in front of him.

“Who is he?” Eskild asks Isak in a loud whisper. “What’s he doing here?”

Even laughs from behind Eskild, effectively distracting him from the fact that Isak can’t answer that question. “I don’t think Isak’s worked that out yet,” he says with a laugh, and Isak scowls at him. “I’ll make sure he gets back to you when he knows.”

Eskild looks at Isak excitedly, before leaving the kitchen, so that he and Even are alone again. Isak walks over to the counter next to Even and leans against it.

“We should probably talk about that, right?” Isak says uncertainly. “Like, why are you still here? I mean, I’m not complaining, I just…” he tails off, distracted because Even turns around to flash him another one of his blinding smiles.

“So last night,” Even says, one eyebrow raised in question, “you don’t remember anything after we kissed?”

Isak shakes his head, ashamed.

“Okay. Well, nothing much happened, really.” Isak narrows his eyes at Even, who stares back at him, with a suddenly nervous expression. “Okay, well, you were really drunk, so I don’t know how much of it you meant…”

“Oh, god,” Isak mumbles, “just tell me.”

Even seems to be bouncing a little, with nerves or excitement Isak can’t tell, until finally Even spits it out. “Have you really had a crush on me for two months?”

Isak screws up his eyes in shame and leans his head back against the cupboard behind him. “Fuck,” is all he can think to say.

“That’s not an answer.”

Isak huffs. “Maybe.” He wats a second for Even to speak, but hears nothing. “Okay, fine, yes.”

He keeps his eyes tightly shut to avoid looking at Even, but he can feel the older boy moving closer to him. He lets out a little gasp and can’t help but open his eyes when he feels Even’s hand entwining with his own.

“You’re not the only one,” Even says in a low voice, just for Isak to hear. The confession makes Isak’s heart thump loudly in his chest, because there’s no question what Even means. “I’ve had a crush on you since the first day of school,” he continues, eyes meeting Isak’s own as he smiles.

Isak could honestly be drunk again right now, from the way he’s feeling to the situation he’s in, this doesn’t feel real. He doesn’t trust himself to speak properly, but Even keeps on talking.

“You may have a very dodgy memory of last night, Isak, but I was completely sober. And I’m pretty sure it was me that kissed you. And you were so drunk you probably don’t remember how perfect it was.”

Isak tries to breathe, he really does try, but there’s something more important on his mind. “How about you remind me?” he says, filled with courage suddenly, and a desperation to feel Even’s lips against his own.

Even wastes no time in doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments aand kudos are appreciatedddddd  
> pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com if u wanna come yell at me about the laCK OF BIO BUDDIES WTF JULIE

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not 100% sure what this was tbh, but i had fun writing it, and everyone needs more drunk isak  
> i could write a part two of the day after?? idk tho, lmk if i should  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated greatly  
> pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com is where to find me yelling about isak (my tiny gay son) and i always love people to yell with me!


End file.
